Puzzle Piece
by Nova-Author
Summary: They always say that someone is put into your life for a reason... though what if this person was just more than a lesson to be learned? There is much more to life than simple cliches... sometimes, it's a puzzle, and it takes just the right person to solve it.


_**Author's Note:: Monika is Fem!Germany, and Feliciana is the name that is going to be used for Fem!Italy. Although this is currently at a "T" rating, it may, give or take, become a rated "M". Also, a warning, this story will definitely contain yuri, and if you do not condone the LGBTQ+ way of life, please, do yourself a favor and stop right here. **_

_**Chapter One: A Not So Pleasant Welcoming**_

_They always say that someone is put into your life for a reason... though what if this person was just more than a lesson to be learned? There is much more to life than simple cliches... sometimes, it's a puzzle, and it takes just the right person to solve it. _

Autumn leaves dusted under her feet, long, fluid gusts of gale swirling leisurely through the streets of New York City. Leaves of pumpkin color, crimson, and gold fluttered and dance to the steady slow of the fall wind. Thunder rumbled in the distance, the atmosphere thick with the humidity that gave warning to the upcoming deluge.

Ideas crossed Monika's mind as she noticed the odd silence that the back-route offered... sounds could be heard throughout the distance, although, she prefered this silence... although it was something that wasn't really something that someone could get used to in such a rambunctious place such as New York, it was a nice difference... it contrasted with the loud bickering and the grandness that was what was considered to be the central of The United States. Silence was always a golden concept. It gave someone a chance to think about their day, and contemplate... it gave them a chance to actually remember what they did that day.

That day had been incredibly tiring, in all trueness, at least for her it was. She has started the day at a rather jagged start... she had gone to work, at her office job that she had. Though, that wasn't particularly the difficult part of it all. Monika had walked into her job, of course, thinking that she was going to just go straight to her little cubicle in the corner of the building of the eighth floor, the slightest bit late that morning, only to be told by the man at the counter that she had just run into the office with her sweater inside-out and backwards...just recalling the events of the office caused a flustered, annoyed blush to stain her cheeks. Shaking her head furiously at the idea, she stomped her feet into the sidewalk as she made a sharp turn into the ally-ways, going towards where the door to her apartment on the side of the building was. She did live in the bohemian side of the city... pay wasn't high, and it was hard to be a woman straight out of college, trying to take care of herself, with not that great of a pay... it was stressful, though manageable. She promised herself with a small huff that she would make her way out of this god-forsaken part of the city, and one day, she would accomplish something great...although she doubted that at times.

As she fumbled in her pocket, she groaned annoyance as her rather rough hands grazed over the keys. She really needed to find a more convenient place to place the keys when she wasn't using them, so that they would be easier to find... a pocket with cluttered straw wrappers and mint candies wasn't very helpful for her. Cigarettes and wrappers fell from her pocket as she lifted the keys from her rather messy pocket, which caused her to curse rather loudly, blonde eyebrows knitted in frustration as she knelt down and picked up the two nicotine-sticks that fell out. She wasn't really keen on smoking, though it was a stress-relief, in a way... it was rather difficult to explain. It gave her a sense of living, because she could feel herself breathing as the smog entered her lungs... it gave her relief, because it was a way to know that she was alive.

Letting out a bemused sigh as she shoved the key to the door into the lock, she opened the door and walked inside, slamming it behind her in a rather obnoxious way. It's not like anyone even lived with h- was that a box that she saw!?

Two boxes that were stacked atop of another were in front of the door that was right next to Monika's apartment space... her landlord had told her nothing of a new person moving in next-door to her! Crossing her arms across her chest as she stormed down the hallway, she was going to go and use the pay-phone outside... she had never really found the time to go and buy a phone for her apartment, and it was much easier to just use the several pay-phones that littered the streets of the city.

As her feet hit sluggishly into the carpeted floor of the hallway, she ignored the fact that the floorboards creaked beneath her, and ignored the fact that there were the sounds of tiny feet on the stairs outside. When the broad woman got into a frenzy, her mind really didn't process the things around her... everything usually happened in a blur. Though when she swung the door open and heard a cry, she halted.

When the yelp broke her train of thought, Monika looked at the sight before her. There was a quivering woman, maybe the same age as her, most likely younger, sprawled out on the cold ground of the bitter city, sitting up to cradle her knees against her chest, a dark, scalding wetness splattered on her chest area, obviously caused by being pushed over, and based off of the smell that wafted through the air, it was probably pure, black-coffee. The female before her was whimpering, tears pricking the corners of large, dark colored eyes, teeth grinding into her bottom lip, kneeding the flesh obviously to keep herself from yelling... or just holding back or not talking to her. She looked incredibly frightened... Though, despite the fact that Monika saw the fear in the woman's eyes, her mind drifted more towards the fact that the girl in front of her had ginger hair... not bright ginger, and not a dark crimson... though a rather nice, auburn color, that was braided into two pig-tails, running down rather womanly, sculptured shoulders that were covered by a not-so-thick jacket. There was something significant about it... especially the curl that seemed to be purposely, nearly mockingly standing out compared to the rest of the female's complexion... it seemed so obvious, yet so far away, and Monika couldn't put her finger on it... and that was what irritated her the most...

Though, when her mind snapped back into reality, she blinked a few times, remembering what just happened... and the person that she was just basking over was shivering, and in hysterics, obviously hurt in some way... though, the German woman couldn't really tell, due to the fact that the much more petite girl was curled up into a ball, shaking... that was actually kind of annoying... weak, actually. Why wasn't the ginger sitting before her getting up and scolding her, or at least doing something to retort to what just happened? It was pathetic...

Monika wasn't incredibly good at understanding human nature, nor did she really understand terms like "pain"... she wasn't really good with understanding those, or even trying to. It wasn't something that really came easy to her, so she didn't even bother. Though, what irritated her most in life were people who couldn't hold their ground against another who abuses them in any type of way. Being pushed to the floor is one thing.. though getting back up and standing your ground instead of just crumbling to the ground and crying was a much better solution, at least in Monika's eyes... that's how she was brought up, she didn't know any better... she didn't understand that not everyone quite followed her values... which was why most people really, really hated her.

Scoffing and snorting at the way the other didn't even look up at her or even pay any heed to the person that knocked her over, Monika made her way towards the phone-booth, and let out a small remark, "Pathetic."


End file.
